Arbet Fulmin
Arbet Fulmin is a Human/Shikanen hybrid, as well as the prophesied "Bringer of Light". History Arbet was born in the year 13 BBH, on the planet Morgradia, to his parents Lupus and Marie Fulmin. When he was 8, "halfer" haters attacked his home, killed his mother, and drove his father offplanet. He escaped, and when two of his captors hunted him down, he brutally killed them, utilizing his shadow element abilities for the first time. He wandered the planet for five years, eventually coming into contact with a "halfer" slave market. Driven to total hatred when he saw a girl his age being sold, he killed the owner and the girl's buyer, rescued the girl, and ran off. However, in the process, the girl was shot in the throat, requiring a blood transfusion from Arbet. This gave the girl Shikanen powers, but rendered her mute. Arbet and his companion harassed government installations, desstroying equipment and killing important officials. They eventually attracted a following of sorts, halfers and "pure" humans who were dissatisfied with the government. Arbet proved to be a tactical mastermind, using limited resources to achieve maximum effect. This angered the government, who sent SWATF soldiers in an attempt to kill him. Most of Arbet's followers were killed in the battle, and Arbet's companion was killed by a sniper. Angered beyond human endurance, Arbet utilized his inherent elemental abilities for the first time, obliterating 5 SWATF teams and 2 VTOL troop carriers. He continued operations against the planetary government, with one important difference: This time, he showed no mercy to the government rank and file, whom he had previously spared. In the process, he uncovered a laboratory where genetic experiments were being performed. He came into contact with one of the failed experiments, and barely escaped with his life. Eventually, Arbet began a full-scale rebellion against the government, leading his most veteran fighters against enemy armor and air support. He personally destroyed dozens of tanks, APCs, and flyers. He also participated in single combat against "Experiment OMEGA". Nearly killed by it, he regained his resolve and killed the augmented fighter with his bare hands when he realized that OMEGA was, in fact, the same sniper that killed the woman he loved. After the successful rebellion on Morgradia, Arbet was reunuted with his father and shown his true heritage. He continued to fight on the side of Rebel forces. Abilities Arbet has contol over the elements of Light and Shadow. Using his Shadow abilities is easiest for him. Both cases usually involve his "construct" being a large, kunai-esque blade, roughly three feet long, with a long, extendable chain that dissapears into his jacket sleeve. He can use these blades for bothe ranged attacks and brutal close combat. In addition, he has strength and speed far beyond that of a normal human. He has demonstrated the ability to yank iron poles out of the ground and swing them one-handed, as well as flipping cars and other large objects. Arbet is somewhat handicapped in the use of his shadow abilities because of an alternate personality, dubbed "Tebra". Tebra is psychotic and merciless, and constantly threatens to take over Arbet's mind when Arbet uses his shadow powers. Utilizing his Light abilities is much harder for Arbet, given that their destructive power is so great that he has placed psychological blocks on himself that prevent him from using his abilities except in the most dire circumstances. His Light abilities allow him to use his kunai constructs, albiet golden-colored, as well as blasts of pure energy. He also heals from any wound, no matter how lethal, when he activates his Light abilities. Arbet is a master strategist and a great commander, inspiring his soldiers to victory even under the most impossible odds. Equipment Arbet carries two modified Outlander .445 plasma guns. He has modified them to both have a higher rate of fire and larger blasts. The pistols have been shown to punch through armor plating and tear through flesh and bone like paper. Arbet usually wears a large bomber jacket/ trench coat sort of garment. This jacket has interwoven armor plating, that negates the piercing effect of most weapons.